Ruang kasih sayang
by Puccu Naomi
Summary: Dalam dunia yang kejam, setitik rasa syukur mampu menyelimuti Hanabi di musim dingin. # Maaf kependekan, tolong maklum and give me reviews, pliss#Kedip-kedip, dan maaf untuk cerita lain yang...ehm.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: K+

Warning: Typo, OOC dan hal lain yang mungkin tak berkenan di hati ^^

-:-

Musim dingin bagi Hanabi adalah saat selimut membungkus tubuhnya bersamaan dengan pelukan hangat dari sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Saat musim ini datang, ia tidak perlu keluar rumah untuk melihat apakah salju sudah turun atau belum. Cukup dengan melihat tanda merah di hidung Hinata yang mirip buah tomat matang, maka itulah tanda musim dingin telah mengirimkan bubuk salju yang putih.

Sebenarnya, pekerjaan di toko musik tidaklah seberat itu hingga Hinata harus sering pulang malam dengan hidung yang memerah dan suhu badannya yang meninggi. Menurut Hanabi, paman Asuma tidak mungkin sejahat itu hingga saat musim dingin datang, Hinata tidak di beri libur. Ternyata, memang bukan karena banyak pelanggan datang hingga Hinata tidak mendapatkan libur di musik dingin.

"Nee-chan yang minta?"

"Iya."

Harus Hanbai akui, ia merasa bersalah di saat begini. Bagaimanapun, walau tidak ingin ia akui, Hinata harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai keperluan kehidupan mereka. Ia tidak akan mengatakan keluarga, karena kenyataannya hanya mereka berdulah yang masih menyebar kehangatan pada flat kecil mereka, sedangkan dinding-dinding flat sangat rapuh untuk melawan hawa dingin. Mereka tidak di telantarkan, tentu saja. Tou-san dan Kaa-san telah tiada semenjak ia duduk di bangku SMP. Mengingat hal itu selalu mengirim kesedihan untuknya.

"Kenapa sih harus bekerja di musik dingin begini!"

Hanabi akan berkata dengan nada merajuk. Saat itu Hinata akan tersenyum. Memakai mantel tebal dan keluar setelah mencium kening Hanabi. Maka Hanabi akan luluh, tapi tetap tidak setuju dengan keputusan Hinata.

Selain rasa khawatir, di musim dingin juga rasa syukur akan Hanabi terima. Musim dingin di bagian daerahnya, akan lebih lama menetap. Artinya, liburan yang panjang menjadi bonus khusus baginya. Tugas yang menumpuk bukan masalah berarti. Baginya, musim dingin berarti waktu menjaga Hinata.

Dengan begitu, fokusnya hanya tertuju pada Hinata yang tertidur di atas futon dengan buntalan selimut tebal berlapis yang menyelimutinya seperti kepompong. Maka saat Hanabi ikut masuk, paginya Hinata akan siap untuk keluar dari kepompong dengan sepasanya sayap bening yang cukup kuat menopang langkahnya. Hanabi berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia tak akan mudah tertular penyakit langganan Hinata di setiap musim dingin, karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang tak selemah Hinata.

Di malam hari, Hinata akan mengetok pintu flat mereka yang sempit. Rambut yang basah dan beberapa salju yang belum mencair akan menetap disana, juga mantel lama yang di beberapa bagian telah terbuka jahitannya akan menyambut Hanabi di ambang pintu. Hinata tidak mengeluh, ia hanya menggigil. Bibirnya bergetar, bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang saling genggam, meremas-remas seakan dengan begitu dingin yang ia rasakan akan hilang.

"Kenapa tidak pakai sarung tangan Nee-chan!"

Jika di bandingkan dari luar, Hanabi memang terlihat seperti kakak bagi Hinata. Perbedaan tinggi mereka tidak terlalu jauh, hampir sejajar. Ia juga lebih mendominasi dalam hal memimpin dari pada Hinata. Di sekolah, ia akan menghukum bagi siswa yang ribut saat kelas kosong tanpa guru. Sebagai ketua kelas, Hanabi tentu akan di lihat sebagai kakak di banding Hinata.

"Panas.."

Hanabi sedikit mendesisi saat memegang tangan Hinata yang tidak terbalut sarung tangan. Hinata menggigil, terlihat kedinginan. Hanabi tahu ini saatnya Hinata berada di bawah kehangatan selimut. Panas seharusnya di lawan dengan dingin. Tapi Hinata demam, dingin bukan solusi yang baik.

"Nee-chan,"ia menghela nafas,"ayo masuk." Suaranya melembut. Bentakannya yang akan ia keluarkan karena kahwatir akan tangan Hinata yang memerah, lenyap. Di saat seperti inilah, Hanabi akan tampak seperti anak yang takutkehilangan ibunya.

Saat Hinata tersenyum, lembut dan hangat, sehangat suhu tubuhnya, maka saat itulah Hanabi menyerah. Pertahanannya akan jebol. Hinata adalah kakaknya, ibunya, dan kehangatan lebih yang menyelimutinya di musim dingin. Hanabi tetaplah seorang adik yang butuh perlindungan dari sepasang tangan yang nantinya akan menyelimuti badannya.

"M-maaf ya," ucap Hinata yang masih menggigil.

"Sudahlah."

Setelah itu, Hinata akan kembali kedalam kepompongnya. Ia tidak mengeluh. Hanya memeluk Hanabi yang berada di sampingnya. Diam-diam Hanabi menangis. Saat Hinata sakit, ia merasa sangat takut. Hanya Hinata yang ia miliki.

Di saat seperti itu, Hanabi akan lebih masuk dalam selimut. Seakan-akan ia-lah yang lebih membutuhkan kehangatan lebih. Tangan hinata akan bekerja dengan baik. Membungkus Hanabi seperti kepompong.

Hinata akan tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat sehat dalam kepompongnya, dan Hanabi-lah yang terlihat tidak sehat dalam balutan kepompong ganda yang Hinata ciptakan. Bagaimanapun juga, Hanabi tetap berada di posisinya. Ia tidak akan beranjak. Sama halnya dengan Hinata.

-:-

Ini bukan Yuri. Tolong jangan salah paham. Ada yang bisa nangkep apa yang aye mau nyampein? Jika ada, anda sangat hebat ^.^

Walau sebenarnya, aye sendiri udah lupa dengan ini cerita. Tanggal hari ini, 28-10-2014, secara tidak sengaja aye membukanya, membacanya dan bertanya; Ini aku yang buat?

Hehe, aye sendiri merasa sangat konyol :')

Nah, sekarang ini tanggal 25, bulan januari di tahun 2015, baru aye buka lagi buat di baca-baca, sebelum aye publish.

Dan, maaf seribu maaf buat minna-san yang nunggu cerita aye yang lain, sory banget karena kayanya bakalan lama lagi baru bisa aye publish kelanjutannya. Tolong maklumi aye, si author amatiran ini ;( #Mendramatis

Sekian aye cuap-cuap nya ^^

Salam rindu, Eka.


End file.
